1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone device, particularly to a telephone device which detects whether the telephone is hung up based on the change of magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the common telephone device mostly uses a mechanical switch to determine whether the telephone device is in a hang up state. However, the mechanical switch requires a certain operating space to ensure the operation accuracy of the telephone device. Due to the deployment of the mechanical switch, the thickness of the telephone device could not be thinned. In addition to the mechanical switch, at present, an optical device is also used to determine whether the telephone device is in a hang up state. If the device used for detecting light deviates from the designed light path, or the emission angle is no precisely controlled, the optical device may misjudge the use state of the telephone device, causing inconvenience to users. Therefore, it is necessary to make improvements.